


Sexual Eruption

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Explicit Language, First Kiss, Flirting, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, Seduction, horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Jace wants to seduce Alec. Alec is more than ready to be seduced.(Yes, that's the entire plot.)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Sexual Eruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/gifts), [Windy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windy92/gifts).



> Thank you so much for being my beta again Jessa 💙 You are the best 💙
> 
> For Windy and Kissa - you both know why 😉😍💙 And as we all hate Mondays, I hope to brigthen the day a little with this

Alec groans when the door to the kitchen opens, and the tug in his soul indicates who it is even before he sees him.  _ Jace. _ The last person he wants to see right now. Or rather, the only person he desperately wants to see right now, but really shouldn't.

Alec groans again, this time inwardly. He hates that, ever since his hormones decided to turn him into a  _ man,  _ he is barely able to control his body when it comes to Jace. His reactions to him, which leave him always hot all over, buzzing with need and want. Not to speak of what he feels. Love. But as he has been loving Jace for years now, he is at least used to that.

Alec knows he should have taken a very long and very cold shower instead of coming to the kitchen, but after the heated training session with Jace he was too thirsty to ignore it. A session he left in a haste after Jace pinned him down and the pressure on his treacherous cock was just too much. Too much to not feel it, too little to not want to buck into the pressure to get even more of the delicious friction. But it’s too late to shower now. Alec accepts his fate and slides into the kitchen booth, the bottle of cold sparkling water held in front of him like a weapon. Or a shield. 

Jace grins when he sees him. Jace hasn’t showered either. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes wide and Alec feels the adrenaline coursing through Jace’s body as if it were his own. Alec takes a sip of cold water to distract himself from the way Jace’s wet training shirt clings to his body, hugging him tightly over his pecs and biceps. He ignores the way Jace still pants, his lips partially opened, his chest heaving up and down rhythmically. He definitely doesn’t see how Jace’s tongue darts out to lick over his upper lip, to gather the small drops of sweat there.

“Hey. Everything okay? You were running out of the training room as if something had bitten you.” Jace doesn’t have the decency to not look at Alec. In fact, he looks  _ very  _ closely, letting his eyes roam over Alec’s flustered state. The tousled hair. The hot cheeks. The… Alec crosses his legs hastily, melting a little more into the kitchen booth. He knows his cheeks are warming up even more under Jace’s intense stare.

“I was just thirsty.” Even to Alec’s ears it sounds weak, but Jace just smirks at him. Alec groans a third time when he realizes what he said, wishing he phrased that differently. But it’s too late now, as it is too late to wish he’d just gone showering. 

“Were you though, Alec?” Jace lets his eyes roam over Alec one last time, making Alec’s blush intensify so that Alec wonders how much blood can be in his face when simultaneously all his blood seems to be rushing south. 

Alec bites his lip to contain himself, trying to assess if he can risk slipping out of the kitchen while Jace is rummaging through the fridge. Just when he decides to take his chances, Jace finds what he has been looking for. He slams the door shut, holding out the last stracciatella yogurt triumphantly while leaning back against the door. 

“Still thirsty, Alec?” Jace inquires innocently, nodding towards the half-empty bottle in Alec’s hand, that threatens to explode under Alec’s deadly grip. He grins when he rips the yogurt cup open, his eyes never leaving Alec’s, while he starts to  _ lick  _ over the lid. And not only a kitten lick like a  _ normal  _ person would do. No, it’s a full, lengthy lick over the complete lid, making Alec’s mind fall two storeys down until it’s firmly settled in the gutter. Alec could swear that he hears Jace moan.

Alec takes another sip, relaxing his hands around the bottle. He needs to get a grip on his thoughts, not the bottle. His knuckles have turned white and he tries to tear his eyes from Jace.  _ Jace just eats a damn yoghurt, for heaven’s sake. But in a  _ **_very_ ** _ seductive way,  _ Alec’s brain not very helpfully supplies, so Alec’s eyes stay where they are. Fixed on Jace.

Jace fetches a spoon and starts to stir the yogurt in a rhythmic gesture, humming pleased to it. Alec feels the humming resonate in himself, in his bond, and he just wishes Jace would stop and start eating the damn thing instead of stirring it. When Jace _does_ start to eat, Alec wishes he would stop that and go back to stirring. Jace doesn’t eat yogurt like a normal person would - does Jace _ever_ do something like a normal person would? Jace doesn't eat yogurt. He _sucks_ it. He opens his lips, takes the spoon in his mouth to _suck_ the white mass off it, hollowing his cheeks in the process, making a faint slurping noise. 

Alec stares at Jace, helplessly enchanted by Jace’s performance - because it has to be one, doesn’t it? Who eats yogurt like that? Like someone would suck…? Alec groans, for the… he-doesn’t-know-how-many-th time. His mind is really not cooperative today and is determined to stay in the gutter, but Alec is also determined. He doesn’t let himself finish thinking about the sentence. Instead he presses the cold water bottle against his too hot crotch. Hoping against all odds that it will calm him.

Jace continues to eat the yogurt, his tongue swirling around the spoon before sucking it in. The whole time he doesn’t look away from Alec. Alec wonders how long it can take for a single cup to be eaten. Eternity it seems. 

“Could you stop sucking the damn yogurt?” Alec winces inwardly at using the term, but he couldn’t help himself. He just couldn’t. 

“Why, Alec? Don’t you like how I suck? Maybe you can teach me how to suck then?” Jace wiggles suggestively with his eyebrows before he stuffs another spoonful into his mouth, grinning shamelessly at Alec. 

Alec really wants to look away or retort something witty, but it seems all he can do is grab the table in front of him to steady himself and bite his lips forcefully to contain all the little, treacherous moans that want to spill. If Jace says  _ suck _ one more time, Alec swears he wants to die there and then. Or vanish into a huge hole. Preferably both. But he really shouldn’t start to think about holes. 

“Or do you want some? You keep staring at me.” Jace bounces off the fridge before Alec can reject the offer. The last thing he wants is Jace in front of him. With his delicious smell of old shampoo, fresh sweat and something that is just Jace. But Jace is quicker than Alec can start to speak, so he stands in front of him, pushing a spoon with yogurt into his face.

“Open up.”

Alec grabs the table even harder at the command. His knuckles ache and the water bottle falls unseen to the ground. He looks up to meet Jace’s eyes that have a sparkle in them Alec has never seen before. Not a teasing or mocking one. Something different. More intense. More heated. More addictive.

Alec swallows before he does as he is told and parts his lips. Jace seems to see that as an invitation to practically climb on top of him, to push the spoon between his lips. Alec nearly chokes when he swallows. 

“It’s good, isn’t it? Oh, you have something here.” Jace is still nearly sitting on top of him now, again nearly driving Alec crazy. He wants Jace closer but is also afraid of what might happen then. There is no way Jace wouldn’t feel the huge bulge in his pants. But Jace must be aware of it anyhow? Their bond must be filled with his arousal and desire. It’s all Alec can feel in their bond. Unless… it’s not only his arousal he feels. Alec’s eyes flicker to Jace’s crotch, but the damn wide cut of his damn jogging pants hides everything. 

Alec’s heart literally skips a beat before it starts to hammer against his chest as if it wants to spring out, when Jace grabs his chin to tilt his head up. “You’ve got something here,” Jace repeats, his eyes fixed on Alec, the intensity from before even more pronounced. He even puts the yogurt to the side. Jace gathers the splash of white from the corner of Alec’s mouth, but instead of swiping it clean with his shirt, he presses his thumb gently against Alec’s lips.

And Alec, as his mind has decided to stop thinking altogether, just opens his lips once more to suck Jace’s thumb into his mouth. His tongue swirls around Jace’s digit and this time it’s Jace who groans, as a part of Alec’s brain registers triumphantly.

“You really could teach me how to suck,” Jace murmurs before closing the final gap between them and settling finally completely down on Alec, snapping his hips forward deliberately. Jace’s pants can be as wide as they are, there is no way Alec can be mistaken. Jace’s cock is as hard as his own. Jace rolls his hips once again, making Alec shiver, but his eyes also dart to the kitchen door. It’s the first time he sees the faintly glowing Locking rune that prevents anyone from coming in unnoticed. 

Alec sucks the last drops of yogurt off Jace’s thumb, before Jace slowly pulls out. But he lets his hand rest on Alec’s chin, starting to stroke his throat, both panting slightly. They rock helplessly into each other in a search for more, but Jace takes his time. He locks eyes with Alec before he leans in very slowly. Alec knows it is to give him one last chance to pull away, to change his mind. Nevertheless it is  _ way _ too slow for Alec’s liking, so he just grabs Jace and pulls him down the last few missing inches. When their lips crash together, Alec feels Jace laugh into the kiss. It’s just a moment but it relaxes Alec immediately, before his whole body is set on fire, starting with his lips and running from there through his body like wildfire. He opens his lips and moans when Jace’s tongue slips in to explore his mouth. 

“Something is wrong with the kitchen door. Can you open it?” Raj’s annoying and slightly helpless voice rings through to them from the outside and both have to suppress a giggle. 

“You bet there is. My room or yours?” Jace whispers into Alec’s ear, pressing a kiss to the corner of Alec's mouth, just where a few moments ago a trace of yogurt was. 

“I don’t care.  _ Any  _ room.” 

Jace just laughs at that, pulling Alec up with him to head to the door. Alec tries to adjust himself so that at least not everyone can see the outline of his dick, wishing his pants would fit as loosely as Jace’s. The walk to his room is the longest in the history of his life, Alec reckons, but also the sweetest. Filled with anticipation and a promise of more. Nevertheless both sigh in relief when they finally close the door behind them with another Locking rune. 

“About the sucking…” Alec starts, and Jace laughs again, the most sexy, raspy laugh Alec has ever heard. 

He grabs Alec, hurles him close to kiss him hungrily, before pushing him onto the bed to crawl on top of him, his eyes and body still laughing. But then there is no more time for laughing or teasing, just for moans and grunts, lips on lips, hands on bodies that tear and pull until only bare skin is left. There is only time for kissing, exploring each other, rutting and things Alec has never dreamed of even in his wildest dreams. But with Jace, reality has always beaten dreams anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for leaving comments or kudos, it's greatly appreciated 💙


End file.
